


[M4F] How To Train Your Kitten

by lionessscripts



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, CMNF, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingering, Forced Petplay, Humiliation, Kitten/Owner, Light Bondage, Public Play mention, Spanking, blowjob, possessive, tailplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessscripts/pseuds/lionessscripts
Summary: How do you prevent your partner from being flirtatious in order to rile you up? You remind her that she's yours by teaching her a lesson she won't be forgetting in a long, long time. And what's a better idea than to make her be your adorable kitten for the night as you remind her that she's yours?
Kudos: 4





	[M4F] How To Train Your Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER — This work was written for an adult audience. If you wish to perform this script, please visit r/gonewildaudio. Do not use this script for monetary purposes without asking me first.
> 
> Remember to include a small pause as needed during each line break! Feel free to alter whatever parts of my script to suit your style better and throw in improv as needed, (especially during the sexy times) have fun with recording it and be sure to tag me (u/lionessscripts) in a comment on your script fill n_n

Guidelines:

[Square brackets] are for sound effects  
(Round brackets) are for voice & tone guidelines  
*Asterisks* are for emphasis

* * *

You’ve been acting bratty all week, baby- and you know master doesn’t appreciate that kind of behavior.  
  
(leaning in) I think it’s about time you received a reminder of who you *belong* to, sweetheart.  
  
(in a softer tone) Do you remember your safeword? Repeat it for me.  
  
And what about when you can’t speak? Tap me thrice in quick succession, sweetheart.   
  
[tapping sfx] Like that.  
  
[light kiss] Good girl.  
  
Now- take off your clothes for me. Master has something very special for you today in this box on the bed right here.  
  
[patting sfx]  
  
They were originally supposed to be a nice surprise...   
  
(mockingly) But oh well, you just *had* to be a disobedient girl- you couldn’t help being all flirty in front of those strangers.  
  
Thought it’d be funny to rile master up, hmm?  
  
But that’s my fault, I suppose. It's master's fault for being too lax with his little girl’s training.  
  
(leaning in) I’ll be sure to rectify that.  
  
[light claps] Don’t dawdle now, we don’t have all night. Slide those clothes off and leave them on the floor- we’ll deal with it later.  
  
Mmh. You’ll always be my gorgeous girl. But for tonight, you’ll be my little kitten. My pet to play with however I please and to instruct however I want.  
  
You look confused, baby. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it and let your master do as he pleases with his property.  
  
Now. Kneel for me. Get on all fours and crawl to me, like a good pet.  
  
How does the hardwood floor feel underneath your hands and knees, little kitten?  
  
Is it... *humiliating* to act like an animal, naked and obeying your master’s orders?  
  
Good.  
  
I mean it when I say you’re mine, pet. I’m not only your master, kitten. I’m your *owner*.  
  
Now- chin up, pet. It’s time for your first present.  
  
Let me open this black box and take out... a pair of fluffy cat ears attached to a thin, elegant headband.  
  
Lean forwards- and stay on your hands and knees until I order you to do otherwise.  
  
Don’t. Talk back to me. Kittens don’t speak, pet. They meow.  
  
I’ll just... slide this on and tuck it behind your ears... There we are.   
  
They suit you so well, kitten. Nice and fluffy, resting on top of your head.  
  
(chuckling) If you behave, your owner might even give you some headpats.  
  
You’re missing something quite vital though, kitty.  
  
A pretty, leather collar for my very pretty kitten~   
  
It comes with a leash- how very useful.  
  
Maybe I should make you wear this in public, little kitten.  
  
Just imagine how *embarrassing* that would be... Wearing a tight skirt and low top, a beautiful collar around your neck as I tug you along.  
  
Everyone would turn their heads as we walk past, perhaps shocked at our brazen display of exhibitionistic behavior... Or perhaps envious of how *very* obedient my pet is for me.  
  
Ooh, I bet you’d enjoy the attention. You’re such a good little whore, hmm?  
  
But at the end of the day, I’m the one who’s holding your leash, kitten. You’re *mine*.   
  
Turn around, pet. Let your master fasten your new collar around your neck, nice and snug.   
  
Oh no, your leash is dragging on the floor- we can’t have that. Pick it up, kitten.  
  
Not with your hand, silly pet- pick it up with your mouth and bring it to your owner- be a good little kitty for me.  
  
Aww, good girl! Mmh, let me just yank on this cute collar and pull you in~  
  
[kissing sfx]  
  
Alright, just one last thing is needed for you to become your owner’s precious little pet...  
  
(laughing) Oh my, how cute- your eyes widened immediately. Such a naughty pet~  
  
Yes kitten, this plug is going to rest so nicely in your tight little hole.  
  
Put your ass in the air for me.  
  
*Now*, pet. That was an order. Press your face into the fucking floor and show your slutty little ass to your owner.  
  
Stay still as I loosen you up, kitten. Keep that ass up nice and high for me as I finger you.  
  
Relax, kitten. Just imagine how nice and full you’d be when I fuck while this toy is stuffing your ass.  
  
(leaning in) I wonder if you’d protest if I just fucked you like this, hmm? On the floor like a dumb beast in heat, thinking of nothing except for being mated.  
  
What if I just... Oh, *fuck*, kitten- your pussy is leaking! I’m hardly gonna need any lube for this tailplug if I can rub it against your hole.  
  
You’re such a dirty kitten for your owner, aren’t you? Mmh, reach your hand down and spread your pussy lips, pet.  
  
(chuckling) Oh, what a good kitten~ Isn’t it so much easier to be an obedient pet than to be a bratty little girl?  
  
Feel the tip of this toy rub against your clenching hole as I slowly finger you open. You want it inside so badly, don’t you?   
  
You’re so desperate to be fucked while acting like a cat- how pathetically adorable.  
  
But no, I won’t give you what you want, not yet. You’ll have to earn it first, pet.  
  
Your ass is tightening, kitten. Relax for me, okay? You’re doing well. Just lose yourself to the sensation  
  
Mmh, I think this toy is sufficiently coated with your wetness.  
  
Time to plug up my little kitten’s ass and give her a pretty tail, don’t you think?  
  
And- there we are. Such a pretty kitten.  
  
Get on the bed for me, pet. Lay down across my lap~ Master is going to spank you now.  
  
Good pets get treats and cuddles and bad pets get disciplined.  
  
Hmm... Five should be more than sufficient. I won’t ask you to count for me today- you’re just my little kitten, getting spanked on my lap. Be a good pet and stay still for master.  
  
[spank]  
  
Aww, did that startle you, I’m sorry kitty- that meow was absolutely adorable though, now I’m tempted to give you even more spanks, just to hear that some more.  
  
[spank]  
  
That’s number two for my pet. Mmh, I’ll rub my hand soothingly on your ass kitten~ (fake gasp) Oops, didn’t mean to push on your plug! (laughing) My bad.  
  
[spank]  
  
Mmh, that’s what you get for wriggling~ My handprint is showing a little now- your ass is gonna be nice and sore when we’re done. It’ll sting whenever you sit down and remind you of who you belong to.  
  
[spank]  
  
I wonder if your pussy’s getting wet from being punished, pet. Are you panting from the pain or from arousal leaking from between your legs? Mmh, last one now.  
  
[spank]  
  
You did so well for master, kitten. Just lay here for a little while...   
  
Calm your breathing while I stroke your hair. No more spanks for my pet tonight.  
  
You did well, but master’s not done with you yet, alright?  
  
Mmh. Get back on your knees when you’re ready, kitten- I want to look you in the eyes as I tell you this.  
  
(leaning in) I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth until I come, and you’re gonna swallow every single drop of it.  
  
Aw, did you want me to cum inside you? Only good pets *deserve* their owner’s cum in their greedy little cunts - you’ll have to earn it.  
  
[belt/pants sfx]  
  
But before I do that, I want you to lick me all over. Give me those cute little kitten licks, service your master’s cock like a good pet.  
  
Open up, kitten~  
  
[improv bj moans ensue, sprinkle dialogue below as you desire]  
  
This is where you should be, kitten. On your knees in front of me and sucking my cock.  
  
That’s it, lick it just how I like it. Service your master well, pet.  
  
Wrap your lips around the tip and suck the head of my cock, kitten.   
  
Alright, that’s enough gentle licking- take me into your mouth now. Let me just wind my fingers into your hair and push you down, fuck.  
  
It feels so fucking good when you gag on my cock- your throat tightens around it and I can’t help but fuck you harder.  
  
Mmh, feel my cock pushing into your mouth, deeper with each thrust as I hold your head still...   
  
Are you enjoying being filled up on both ends by me, my little fuck-pet?  
  
Don’t think I don’t notice you making a mess, kitten. Are you enjoying yourself, grinding your dripping pusssy on the floor? I bet you’re tightening around that plug too.  
  
I can already feel myself getting closer, kitten- are you ready to take my load into your throat?  
  
Mmh, fuck~ You should see yourself right now, taking my cock into your mouth and gagging on it like such a good pet for your owner.  
  
I’m so close to shooting my load into your mouth, kitten~  
  
Fuck- that’s it, take it all.  
  
[improv to orgasm]  
  
That was amazing, baby... I want you to open your mouth and show me.  
  
Good girl. Now be a good pet and swallow it.  
  
Oh look, kitten- you’ve spilled some of master’s cum on the floor.  
  
How ungrateful... I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson at all.  
  
Well? What are you waiting for? I remember explicitly telling you to swallow every drop.  
  
I’ll just push your head down to the ground...  
  
(leaning in) Lick up master’s cum, pet.  
  
Aww- you’re so flushed, kitten. You *love* being nothing but a pet for master, don’t you?  
  
(chuckling) I had a feeling you’d like it.  
  
Mmh, stand up and sit in my lap- I think you deserve a reward after that.  
  
Cm’ere, your owner can only discipline you for so long.  
  
[kissing sfx]  
  
Sit in my lap, pet. Master’s going to make you feel so good.  
  
[your voice should be close for the next section as the listener is in your lap]  
  
Let me just bring your leash downwards and tie your hands behind your back~  
  
Wouldn’t want my kitten to be focusing on anything except for how I play with her pussy.  
  
Mmh, I can feel you throbbing and clenching in how desperate you are~  
  
Do you like it when I rub my hand slowly over your wetness?  
  
(laughing) How can I resist teasing my beautiful kitten when she mewls so sweetly for me, hmm?  
  
Lick my hand, pet. Taste your arousal from my fingers before I slide them deep inside your cunt.  
  
[if possible, add wet/squishing sounds to simulate fingering, throw in kisses as desired]  
  
Ooh, that was an even sweeter sound for master~ Fuck, your pussy is soaking wet.   
  
You must’ve been *aching* for me to fill your hole, my pet... panting like you’re an animal in heat, thinking of nothing but being taken by me.  
  
(a little condescendingly) Does it feel vulnerable, being naked on master’s lap while I’m still fully clothed? Feeling the fabric of my shirt and these pants rubbing against your soft skin as I get you so worked up...   
  
Keep those legs nice and open while your owner is playing with you- spread them like a good pet ought to.  
  
Feel my other hand kneading and massaging your gorgeous tits while I pump my fingers into you, squeezing your nipples between my fingers. Do you like it when I kiss your neck, kitten?  
  
Mmh, feel how my palm is grinding into your throbbing clit as I fingerfuck you- getting stuffed nice and full by my fingers and your tailplug.  
  
Mmh~ Moan for me, pet- master wants to hear all of those desperate whines as you get closer and closer while I just keep pistoning inside you, curling and scissoring my fingers just right to make you scream for me.  
  
You’re making such a mess, little kitten- staining my pants with your messy pussy *dripping* from being pounded by my fingers.  
  
Fuck, are you getting close pet? Your body is shaking in my arms... But remember~ I’m in control here. So if I didn’t want you to cum yet, I could just... stop.  
  
(laughing) Aww, poor baby. Master loves edging his good little kitten like this, hands tied behind your back and squirming helplessly in my lap.  
  
(possessively) You’re mine, pet. Every part of you belongs to me, including this desperate cunt of yours~  
  
Mmh, feel my fingers move *agonizingly* slowly into you again, working you back to the edge.  
  
Suck on my fingers, little kitten. Drool on them as I fuck you faster, and faster~  
  
That’s it, how does it feel having all of your holes just getting filled by your owner?  
  
If this feels good, just imagine how *amazing* you’d feel with master’s cock inside of you- feeling me buck up into you as you just lie in my lap- taking it like a good little fuck-pet.  
  
Ride that edge, kitten~ Feel it wash over you in waves of ecstasy, threatening to drown you in pleasure.  
  
You’ve behaved well, sweetheart~ You deserve to cum all over your master’s fingers.  
  
Mmh, you have master’s permission to cum, baby. Be a good girl and cum for me as I keep fucking you with my fingers, fucking you through your orgasm.  
  
You did so well for me, sweetheart. I’m so proud of my babygirl for taking all of that. Here, let me untie your arms- just lie down on the bed as I kiss you.  
  
[kissing sfx]  
  
I’ll take these ears off too~ Your plug can stay in or we can take it out when I run you a warm bath, princess.  
  
(laughing) Fuck, you came so much- my fingers are all pruney now.  
  
Hmm? Did I enjoy that? Hell yeah I did, you were *amazing*, baby.  
  
I thought I was going too rough on you but you just kept taking it.  
  
(chuckling) I wonder how many new kinks we discovered tonight... Maybe it was a good thing that you misbehaved? Tch- don’t even think about it, unless you *enjoyed* being punished...   
  
[kisses]  
  
You’ll always be my good girl, princess. But tonight, you were the best pet I could’ve asked for.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://www.reddit.com/user/lionessscripts) on Reddit as well as on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lionessscripts).


End file.
